This invention relates to the conversion of heat energy to electrical energy utilizing an electrochemical cell.
The conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy may be accomplished in a variety of ways. It is known that electrochemical cells or batteries rely on redox reactions wherein electrons from a reactant being oxidized are transferred to a reactant being reduced. With the separation of the reactants from each other, it is possible to cause the electrons to flow through an external circuit where they can be used to perform work.
Electrochemical cells however have had a problem of exhausting the reactants. Although most cells can be recharged by applying a reverse polarity voltage across the electrodes, such recharging requires a separate electrical source. During the recharging of the cell the cell typically is not utilized as an electrical power source, thus rendering it unusable during the recharging period.
Fuel cells have been developed in an effort to overcome problems associated with electrochemical cells. Typically, fuel cells operate by passing an ionized species across a selective electrolyte which blocks the passage of the non-ionized species. By placing porous electrodes on either side of the electrolyte, a current may be induced in an external circuit connecting the electrodes. The most common type of fuel cell is a hydrogen-oxygen fuel cell which passes hydrogen through one of the electrodes while oxygen is passed through the other electrode. The hydrogen and oxygen combine at the electrolyte-electrode interface to produce water. By continuously removing the water, a concentration gradient is maintained to induce the flow of hydrogen and oxygen to the cell.
These types of fuel cells however suffer from a number of disadvantages. These cells must be continuously supplied with a reactant in order to continuously produce electricity. Additionally, these cells produce a continuous product stream which continuously must be removed, the removal of which may pose a problem. The porous electrodes of these fuel cells must allow the passage of the reactant entering the cell. However, over time these porous electrodes can become fouled or plugged so as to slow or even prevent the passage of the reactant. Such slowing of the reactant flow reduces the production of electricity. Lastly, the selection of an appropriate electrolyte is not always easy. The electrolyte must rapidly transport the ionized species in order to increase the current production. Frequently, the limited migration of the ionized species through the electrolyte is a limiting factor on the amount of current produced.
In an effort to avoid the problems inherent with the previously described fuel cells, thermoelectric conversion cells have been designed. These thermoelectric conversion cells utilize heat to produce a pressure gradient to induce the flow of a reactant, such as molten sodium, across a solid electrolyte. A current is generated as sodium atoms lose electrons upon entering the electrolyte and gain electrons upon leaving the electrolyte. These cells however also suffer from the plugging of the porous electrodes required to pass the sodium ions. Furthermore, the diffusion of the sodium ions through the solid electrolytes has proven to be slow, thereby limiting the amount of current produced by the cell. Lastly, these types of fuel cells operate at extremely high temperatures, typically in a range between 1,200-1,500 degrees Kelvin, thus making them impractical for many uses.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for an electrochemical conversion system that does not require a continuous source of reactant, which does not require an electrolyte which may be plugged over time and which may be operated at relatively low temperatures. It is the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention an electrochemical conversion system comprises an electrochemical cell, a housing which in combination with the electrochemical cell defines a first pathway which directs a two phase fluid stream past the electrochemical cell, and a two phase fluid stream contained within the housing. The system also has heating means thermally coupled to the housing for heating the fluid stream to a vapor phase prior to the electrochemical cell, cooling means thermally coupled to the housing for cooling the fluid stream to a liquid phase subsequent to the electrochemical cell, and a stream of hydrogen gas in fluid communication with the electrochemical cell. With this construction, the heating means vaporizes the two phase fluid stream so as to cause a low partial pressure of hydrogen upon one side of the electrochemical cell and therefore a pressure differential of hydrogen across the electrochemical cell which in turn causes the hydrogen gas to pass through the electrochemical cell creating an electric potential difference, the hydrogen is then entrained into the vaporized fluid stream.